


Cuddles and Not-Cuddles

by fanwit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dry Humping, I think?? I don't know, M/M, No Dialogue, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Arthur is a cuddler and Alastor enjoys this maybe a bit too much.





	Cuddles and Not-Cuddles

Arthur's a cuddler. Alastor really would've liked to have known that _before_ sharing a bed with him. He bites his lip as Arthur groans and shuffles even closer, hand drifting lower on Alastor's body. Arthur's practically plastered to Alastor's back at this point and it's been so long since Alastor's last had anyone do this.

Arthur is very much married and nothing is going to happen. Alastor closes his eyes, he's going to finally fall asleep and nothing is going to happen, nope. Then Arthur moans and pushes his crotch against Alastor's butt. Then he does it again. Wet dream, Alastor realizes and well, there goes any hopes of platonic cuddling.

Arthur's hand drifts even lower, pushing past Alastor's pants. Alastor hisses as one of Arthur's fingers brushes Alastor's clit. Arthur's breathing raggedly and Alastor carefully puts his hand above Arthur's hand. He probably should pull Arthur's hand out of his pants but then Arthur pushes a finger and it feels so _good_. Alastor pushes down Arthur's hand, just a bit lower, and _god_.

Arthur's grinding harder, their pants are in the way but the friction's so hot and Alastor can feel Arthur's dick starting to push into between Alastor's cheeks. Arthur groans once again.

Alastor pushes down his hand and the pressure of Arthur and his hands onto his crotch makes him moan. Arthur's still pushing down his fingers, probably in an attempt to jerk off, and Alastor pushes harder. He gasps as one of Arthur's fingers makes its way inside. Alastor begins to rock into Arthur's hand and Arthur lets out a whine. Alastor grunts when one of Arthur's thrusts pushes him even further onto Arthur's hand. He's so close and Arthur's panting.

Alastor takes pity onto Arthur and pushes back. Arthur lets out a yelp and pulls Alastor even closer. Alastor moans at the sudden shift in position of Arthur's hand. Arthur bucks up and they both come at the same time.

They're both panting and Alastor gingerly takes Arthur's hand out, groaning at the sensation. Arthur's breathing slows down and he nuzzles his face into Alastor's neck. Alastor brings Arthur's hand closer and cautiously licks one of the fingers. Arthur shudders and Alastor drops his hand. It'd be really bad if Arthur woke up. He shakes away the thought of any further touching of Arthur.

Alastor fluffs up his pillow and curls up, yanking the blanket higher over the two. As expected, Arthur sighs and moves his arm to dangle over Alastor's midsection. Alastor huffs when Arthur brings his crotch back to Alastor's butt, he can feel how wet it is. Well, that's just his problem, Alastor isn't cleaning up. Arthur'll have to deal with that in the morning. Alastor feels exhausted now, he doesn't have the energy to clean himself up either. He puts his hand over Arthur's and closes his eyes.


End file.
